Infantile hemangiomas (IH) are common benign tumors in childhood, diagnosed in approximately 10% of children aged <1 year, with increased incidence in premature infants and females (Haggstrom, et al., J. Pediatr. 150, 291-294, 2007; Ritter, et al., Expert Rev Mol Med. 9:32, 1-19, 2007). Initial stages of IH characterized by rapid proliferation followed by a regressive involuting phase that leaves a fibro fatty residuum (Itinteang, et al., J. Clin. Pathol. 64, 870-874, 2011). Majority of IH lesions do not require medical intervention. However, life threatening lesions or lesions that negatively affect vision, hearing, or breathing require treatment. Current treatments include systemic steroids, immune regulators, Interferon alpha, propranolol, radiation, laser treatment, and surgery, all of which have some potential negative side effects (Léauté-Labrèze, et al., N. Engl. J. Med., vol. 372, no. 8, pp. 735-746, 2015). Vasculogenesis, vessel regression and the underlying mechanisms involved in the post-natal IH remain elusive.